


Un brindis por la vida

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Parejita de casados, Romance, Secuela de "Reina Madre", Viñeta, cortito y dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: A pesar de lo ocupados que podían estar, el rey y la reina se las arreglaban para conseguir un espacio donde relajarse luego de un largo día.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Un brindis por la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que tenía entre mis archivos incompletos, que había ideado para el día de la parejita casada del año pasado y no alcancé a escribir porque me ocupé bastante. 
> 
> Esto funciona como una pequeñita secuela de mi fanfic "Reina Madre" donde tenemos a nuestros queridos reyes compartiendo de un momento tranquilo luego de todo el trabajo del que deben ocuparse (se puede leer por separado, pero… ¿No quisieran enterarse de todo chisme? Así que los invito a chequear esta otra historia si no lo han hecho) 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

Con una botella de vino en un brazo y un par de copas de cristal en la otra mano, Sera Rikka transitaba con calma los pasillos de su prestigioso palacio. Los deberes del día habían sido completados con éxito y Rikka quería, ya por la noche, dedicar un tiempo especial para él y su esposo el rey tan trabajador…

Los guardias lo recibieron con una leve reverencia y se hicieron a un lado dándole paso. Rikka agradeció en un zumbido, más por su labor que su consideración, e ingresó a la habitación. Dentro la luz era tenue, aunque no tanto como la de los pasillos, y el silencio se sentía muy agradable. Rikka caminó más allá, bastante familiarizado con la estancia, y lo vio... Su rey seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejó antes de su partida por la tarde; encorvado hacia el escritorio atendiendo papeles tras papeles. La sonrisita de Rikka era de comprensión, orgulloso de su esposo y a la vez algo culpable por verlo tan agotado, y decidió intervenir.

-Haz trabajado duro, mi rey.-

Shiki solo se detuvo cuando sintió sus manos sobre los hombros y su voz cerca del oído. Y Rikka masajeó los músculos tensos, sí que necesitaba un buen masaje, y se inclinó un poco más para besar la cálida mejilla a su alcance. Sentir a Shiki relajarse bajo su toque y sus mimos le hizo muy feliz.

Habían pasado solo un par de años desde que la _reina madre_ , tan querida por su pueblo, contrajera nupcias con un noble de un reino lejano. El desempeño de Shiki había sido increíble, siendo inteligente y de buen corazón, y la gente estaba muy conforme con la persona que su amada reina eligió para continuar gobernando. Rikka siempre tuvo el principio de que no necesitaba de un rey a su lado, que él solo podía seguir adelante por su pueblo, y aunque no era del todo falso ¿Qué había de él como persona? Rikka perdió a sus padres muy jovencito, teniendo que cargar con una gran responsabilidad a esa edad, y todo eso lo había acorralado a una dura soledad… Hasta que Shiki apareció en su vida, ofreciéndole de su más sincero amor. Ahora, Rikka tenía mucho más allá de lo que había deseado jamás.

Y con ese último pensamiento, más que feliz por ese instante vivido, Rikka dejó un beso más (esta vez sobre la coronilla de violetas cabellos) y se alejó momentáneamente hacia lo que había llevado consigo. La mirada de Shiki lo siguió, intrigado del porqué de su lejanía cuando estaba tan cómodo hacía un momento, y Rikka no se perdió el cómo se iluminó cuando sirvió el líquido vinotinto en cada copa.

Como reina Rikka tenía un gran compromiso con su pueblo, del que se había ocupado satisfactoriamente desde muy joven, y ahora también con su rey; guiarlo, cuidarlo, consentirlo y amarlo… Sí, a Rikka le encantaba cumplir con su rol de esposo.

-¿Qué celebramos…?-

Una vez Shiki recibió la copa que se le ofrecía, levantándose de su asiento luego de un largo día, se dirigió a Rikka con una sonrisita persuasiva, diciendo “sí” a cualquiera que sea su intención. Rikka le sonrió de vuelta, cayendo en cuenta de los pensamientos ajenos, y acercó su propia copa para un brindis.

-La vida.- y Rikka mencionó, suave y dulce como un íntimo secreto, y los cristales se tocaron.

El vino era exquisito, el mismísimo que los acompañó en su noche de bodas, siendo perfecto para acompañar cada ocasión; ya sea un evento importantísimo o simplemente compartir un poco para despejarse luego de una larga jornada. Esos momentos eran muy preciados para Rikka, donde solo podían ser ellos dos en un espacio tan cómodo, y no se contuvo en apegarse a su rey. El brazo libre de Shiki rodeó su cintura, cariñoso y protector, y Rikka le agradeció (por su gesto, por su compañía, por todo su amor) con un beso en los labios que lo recibieron con mayor gusto que al alcohol.

Los días eran ocupados, a veces ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de verse mientras atendían asuntos diferentes, y por ello habían aprendido a aprovechar cada instante en el que podían perderse en los brazos y los besos del otro… Su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Cuando a Rikka le insistieron casarse para conseguir un rey, sus tercos asesores encaprichados en coronarle un acompañante, no imaginó jamás (ocupado sintiéndose nervioso y frustrado) que tendría la oportunidad de hallar al único amor de su vida. De amar y ser amado, tan profundamente y sin comparación, junto a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Shiki.

Rikka perdió mucho en el pasado, viviendo tiempos bastante difíciles, pero se sentía recompensado al estar rodeado de tanto cariño. Y cada día, cada instante en el que pensaba en ello, no dejaba de agradecerles a sus difuntos padres por no dejarlo solo y ofrecerle lo mejor.

Sin lugar a dudas, la vida en matrimonio era tan bonita como Rikka lo imaginó desde que era niño y veía a sus padres siendo tan felices juntos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
